


Their Slut 2

by Emerald1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/pseuds/Emerald1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun to get invited back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Slut 2

Their Slut 2

 

 

"Hey, Tony, wait up." Tim glanced around the garage to make sure no one was in earshot as he stepped into DiNozzo's personal space, pinning him practically against his car.

 

"Yeah, what is it, McGee? We've got a three day weekend ahead of us and I want to get out of here before another damned case comes in." Despite his harsh words, Tim noticed the tip of his tongue that swiped across Tony's lip as Tim moved closer and the spreading of his legs.

 

Testing his theory, Tim stepped forward again, putting his leg firmly between Tony's. There was a subtle roll upwards of Tony's hips before he caught himself. Smiling, Tim knew he was right. "You've been watching us pretty close today. Plan on doing a little watching this weekend?"

 

"And if I was?"

 

The challenge was apparent in Tony's voice, but Tim didn't take offense. "Unless you want to climb a tree, tonight will be a waste. But tomorrow night..."

 

Tony took the bait. "Yeah? Tomorrow?"

 

Leaning past him, Tim tossed a small box into the passenger seat of Tony's car. "Tomorrow, make sure you're properly attired." Turning so that his leg just happened to brush against Tony's crotch, Tim headed for his car without another word. As suspected, Tony adjusted himself then climbed into his car and drove off without opening the box.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Mmm, something smells good." Gibbs had let the team go about an hour before he was ready to leave the Yard and so by the time he got home Tim had already picked up something for dinner. As his nose identified various smells a smile crossed his face. "You stopped and got Hunan Pork, did you get extra plum sauce?"

 

"What do you think, Jethro?" The voice was coming from upstairs and after locking the door, Gibbs took the stairs two at a time. Sure enough, Tim was laying on the bed, naked except for one strategically placed thin Chinese pancake stuffed with something other than spicy pork. Gibbs grinned as he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before picking up the bottle of plum sauce. It was even better on a different kind of meat.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tony went to the drive-through window for a burger and fries, glancing down at the small package every time he had to stop. Eventually he had his food and was on his way home. Grabbing the bag of food and scooping up the package he almost ran for his apartment. He wasn't one to eat in his bedroom, but tonight he took everything into the small room after a quick detour into the kitchen for a beer.

 

Shoving a handful of fries into his mouth, Tony wiped his hand on his jeans, tore open the box and promptly started choking. After getting himself back under control and a large swig of beer, he pulled out a black rubber butt plug.

 

Since that first time that they'd caught him watching through the window, the three of them had had several more encounters and nothing turned Tony on more that sneaking in to watch them. Each time his 'punishment' had been varied and extremely satisfying. The one thing he still hadn't done was to take Jethro's cock up his ass. Not because Gibbs was reluctant, but because the idea of that thick cock inside him still made him nervous. He picked up the butt plug again and studied it. It wasn't as thick as Jethro, but quit possibly a few hours of wearing it would prepare him more than anything else.

 

Looking in the box again, Tony pulled out a small bottle of lube and a piece of paper with a specific time on it. It was in McGee's handwriting and that made Tony grin. When he 'caught them' at an exact time, it usually meant that they had something special planned for him. With a grin, Tony carefully placed everything back in the box and set the box in his bottom dresser drawer right next to the blindfold they'd used on him the first time. Only then did he begin really tearing into his food. He'd need plenty of stamina tomorrow, that's for sure.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Sometimes they planned it out together, sometimes it was just spontaneous and sometimes Tim did all the planning. That was the case tonight as Gibbs dutifully moved the furniture as he was told. The chair was back downstairs and that was his main clue. "You going to ride me tonight?"

 

"I sure am." Tim moved a lamp forward on the table they'd just set next to the chair. While Gibbs was trying to figure out what they needed the lamp for, Tim pulled a small remote from his back pocket and set it on the table, behind the lamp.

 

Gibbs realized the lamp was to hide the remote, but he didn't know what the remote was for. When he raised an eyebrow at Tim, the younger man grinned.

 

"It's for a vibe."

 

He hadn't seen a vibrator anywhere today so he was starting to get an idea. "Which will be..."

 

"It's inside a butt plug that will be in Tony's ass when he arrives tonight."

 

"Does he know?"

 

"That it vibrates? Not yet." Tim was grinning and Jethro had to adjust himself already.

 

"When will he figure it out?"

 

Tim reached down and caressed Jethro's dick thought his sweats before sliding his hand further back to cup his balls. "He'll figure it out when he's naked and on his knees in front of us, sucking on your balls and has a bird's eye view of your cock sliding in and out of my ass. About then is when I'll press the button on the remote."

 

"Fuck." Gibbs breathed out hard as he imagined the lustful look on DiNozzo's face when that hit him. The only thing that would be better... "You gonna come on his face?"

 

That got a sultry smile from Tim. They both knew it was one of Jethro's kinks to see Tony marked as theirs. Tony's too, as it really turned him on. "If you want me to."

 

"Oh, yeah."

 

"Good." Tim pulled him in for a hard kiss. "Because we're going to get him so turned on and so loose that tonight's the night you're going to get his ass."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

After a good, long shower, Tony laid on his bed, legs spread and knees bent, as he coated the plug with lube. He'd never played with his own ass before and he wasn't quite sure the best way to go about getting the plug inside him. Laying flat on his back was awkward so after a moment he got up and squatted on the floor. That was much easier and he was able to get the first few inches inside him easily. Remembering what he'd been taught the first time Tim had fucked him, Tony bore down as he pushed the plug up and it slowly moved in the rest of the way. Once the widest part passed his ring of muscles, it settled into place. The narrow neck of the plug, the wide base and the muscles of his sphincter held it exactly where it was supposed to be.

 

Tony carefully stood and felt it rub against his prostate. "Oh, fuck." By the time he had taken a half dozen steps he was starting to get hard. His loosest pair of slacks and a long baggy sweater were the choice of the evening and even then, Tony added a long coat to make sure he wasn't arrested for lewd behavior before he got to Gibbs. Checking his key ring for the key Gibbs and McGee had given him, he locked up and left his apartment.

 

Every time he moved, Tony could feel the plug rubbing on the inside, but it was a group of potholes that had him groaning. He was convinced that if it had been a longer drive, it would have almost had him coming in his pants.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

There were now curtains in all of the downstairs windows. As McGee had laughingly told them, getting 'caught' by Tony was part of the game. Getting caught by a neighbor was an entirely different matter. Getting into his role, Tony crept up the steps and let himself in. He toed off his shoes and left them next to the door while his coat went on the hook above it, next to two other familiar coats. Staying quiet, he listened to the grunts and moans coming from the back of the house.

 

Playing his part, Tony crept further into the house, to stop and stare, being the voyeur they all enjoyed him being. "Damn."

 

Gibbs was sitting on the now familiar chair, legs spread wide. Tim was on his lap, his back pressing against Gibbs' chest, giving Tony a view of them both as he undulated, his legs spread even wider as they were draped over Gibbs.

 

Tim's eyes had been closed, but now he opened them to give Tony a sultry look. "Like what you see?"

 

Licking his lips as he squeezed his crotch, Tony could only nod.

 

"Show us how much you like it. You getting hard already? Take off your clothes and show us."

 

Never looking away, Tony unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. When he reached for the button on his pants Gibbs spoke for the first time.

 

"Not yet, Tony. Play with your nipples."

 

Tony did as he was told, pinching and tugging at his nipples until they were standing out and puffy. When Gibbs gave him a nod of approval, Tony shucked his pants in a hurry. As Jethro and Tim watched, he tugged on his cock just a few times before it was standing at full attention.

 

"On your knees and then come here."

 

At Gibbs' order Tony dropped down onto his knees. From there he crawled forward, his attention on the prize, the view of Gibbs' thick cock sliding in and out of Tim's ass. When he got close enough Tim reached down and petted the side of his face.

 

"You like that, Tony, don't you?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Tony reached his hand out but Tim shook his head.

 

"No hands. Use your mouth, suck on Jethro's balls."

 

Eagerly Tony buried his face between their legs. Sucking and licking the heavy balls he tilted his face up to watch Gibbs' dick moving, vanishing into McGee. That was one view he never tired of and could happily watch all day.

 

As Tony worked, Gibbs let our a deep groan. "Fuck, yeah, that's good. You want Tim to come all over your face, Tony?"

 

With his mouth full Tony could only give an enthusiastic grunt of his own, but he was rewarded when Tim rolled his hips forward and his cock started to bounce. Tony shifted slightly and the long shaft was slapping his face with every stroke.

 

Tony was in heaven, licking and sucking as he felt the heavy slap of cock against his face. He was torn between the two sensations, knowing that when Tim climaxed, that powerful hand would drag him up to Gibbs where he would be thoroughly licked clean. He loved being manhandled almost as much as he loved being passed back and forth by the two men.

 

He had been on his knees, preventing any pressure on the plug in his own ass, when a wave of pleasure went through him. It took him a second to realize the plug was vibrating against his prostate. He gasped, then groaned and started working with even more enthusiasm, hoping to earn more of that pleasure.

 

As a reward Tim changed the setting on the remote. Now it was on a variable setting, dragging Tony almost to the edge and then slowing down again. Tony wailed, the vibration almost tipping Jethro over the edge.

 

"You like that, Tony?"

 

"Oh, fuck, yeah."

 

"Good." McGee was stroking himself now, rubbing the head of his cock against Tony's cheek. "Because we're just getting started; gonna make you beg."

 

They could both tell that Tim was getting close, between the tone of his voice and the pre-come that was being rubbed all over Tony's face. Tony had all but abandoned Gibbs' balls for the moment as he closed his eyes in anticipation. When he heard that quick pant that signaled Tim's climax, he opened his eyes back up, wanting to see that moment when Tim really let loose.

 

Even at that, Tim never lost control enough to make Tony uncomfortable. He never shot into Tony's eyes, never into his hair. When they made eye contact, Tim grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times, hard and fast, before he gave a shout.

 

Tony could see Tim's ass clamp down on Jethro's cock, pulling him along as Tim coated most of Tony's cheeks before rubbing the head across Tony's lips. Tony eagerly sucked the last few drops down before licking Tim's dick clean. He was ready and when Jethro's hand grasped the back of his neck he raised up easily to meet him.

 

Jethro's tongue on his face, Tim's fingernails gently scraping along his sides and the plug vibrating still in his ass, they enjoyed watching Tony losing control. His hips were thrusting wildly, but at that angle there was nothing to rub up against and Tim grabbed his hand before he could reach down and touch himself. "Not yet."

 

The vibrator stopped and Tony cursed. "Fuck, so close."

 

"Not yet, but you will be." Tim nipped at Tony's jaw before pushing him back slightly. "Look at him, Jethro. All hot and horny and I bet he's wanting your cock buried in his ass tonight. Is that right, Tony?"

 

Flushed and aroused, Tony could only moan as he looked at them, Tim still slowly grinding his ass in Gibbs' lap, keeping him half-hard as he gave Tony a sultry smile.

 

"Time to move the party upstairs."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

The bed was ready for them with the blankets folded down out of the way and Tony's first instinct was to jump onto the middle of the bed but he waited, knowing that he wasn't the one running the show here.

 

"Center of the bed, Tony, hands and knees."

 

Tony scrambled to obey the order. Tim was on the bed behind him and nudged his legs further apart. Tony's cock had softened slightly and it and his balls hung mostly downward. Now Tim grabbed his hips and rocked him back and forth, getting his dick swaying. "You feel that, Tony? Can't rub your cock against anything, can you? When you finally get to come it will be from Jethro's dick in your ass and my cock in your mouth."

 

"Yeah, do it. I'm ready."

 

"Not yet, but you will be."

 

Tony wasn't sure what that meant, but feeling McGee remove the plug was a good start. However, instead of warm flesh replacing it, Tony felt a slightly larger plug easing in, thick layer of cold lube making him shiver. "I don't need that, I'm ready to go." He jumped when a stinging slap was delivered to his ass.

 

"You're not ready until I say you are, Tony."

 

Maybe McGee was right because he felt a stretch as the plug was slid into place. McGee let him settle in for a few minutes before he tapped on Tony's hip. "Stage two."

 

Tony wasn't sure what was suppose to happen. "Am I ready now?"

 

Instead of answering, Tim started twisting and working the plug. It didn't vibrate like the first one, but then something else that did vibrate lightly rubbed up against the back of his balls.

 

"Oh, shit."

 

Apparently enjoying the show, Gibbs stretched out against the headboard, moving the pillows around and getting comfortable. He'd cleaned up, but Tony could still smell the scent of sex.

 

"Cock ring, Jethro."

 

Tony knew the theory behind a cock ring, but he'd never used one and wasn't sure if Tim was telling Gibbs to wear one or to put one on Tony. He got his answer when Gibbs started stroking his own cock, bring it quickly back to full hardness. Tony was so enthralled watching Gibbs work his cock and balls through the black ring that he almost missed McGee replacing his plug with a third one, the largest of all.

 

"You like that, Tony?" The vibrator was brushing up against the back of his balls again, occasionally stroking back along that sensitive area between his balls and his hole. The plug was also moving in him, rubbing against his prostate as Tim slowly turned it.

 

"God, yes. More, need more."

 

"Yeah?" Now Tim was sliding the plug in and out and Tony realized it was shaped differently, this one was designed for fucking. Gibbs vanished from his view and he only hoped that meant that he was about to get fucked for real. Sure enough, both voices were behind him. "Look at that greedy ass, Jethro. So hungry for you."

 

"Is that right, Tony? Are you ready for my dick?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Tell us more than that, Tony."

 

Tim's hands had been touching him, but now Tony felt the thicker fingers, the callouses sending a bolt of pleasure through him and the words just tumbled out. "Fuck me, Gibbs. Fuck my ass while Tim fucks my mouth."

 

"That's right, Tony. We're going to take you so hard and so long, all you'll know is pleasure."

 

"Yesss..." Tony found his shoulders and upper chest being pushed down onto the bed, leaving his ass up in the air. His legs were nudged further apart before he felt the pressure against his hole. Remembering his lessons, he bore down as Gibbs slid into him.

 

There was plenty of lube and Gibbs took his time, but it still was almost more than Tony could handle. Eventually Gibbs was buried all the way in him and Tim was rubbing his back, coaxing him through it.

 

"That's it, Tony. A few nice, deep breaths, let your body adjust." Tony did what he was told, pleasing Tim. "You did it, Tony. Can you feel it? Jethro is inside you."

 

He was and Tony felt a jolt of pride in addition to arousal. "Yeah. Now fuck me, please."

 

Behind him Gibbs gave a deep chuckle and started moving slowly, making sure the head of his cock scraped across Tony's prostate with each stroke. "No touching yourself, Tony."

 

Tony's hand instantly froze, he hadn't even realized it had been creeping toward his dick. What he had realized was how slowly Gibbs was fucking him. "Faster, I'm not made of glass."

 

Another laugh. "You've got to earn it."

 

He almost asked how, then he remembered that Tim was at the other side of the bed, facing him and Gibbs. Tony just had to raise his head and open his mouth, then Tim fed him his cock. They set up a rhythm, moving Tony between them. Gibbs' hands on his hips, Tim's on his sides, they rocked him back onto Gibbs' thick cock and then forward onto Tim's thinner but longer one. Out of the corner of his eye he could see them hungrily kiss each other above him.

 

This was the manhandling he'd dream of as Gibbs and Tim made love to each other through him. The more enthusiastically he sucked, the faster Gibbs fucked.

 

Without any direct stimulation to his dick, Tony found that his arousal built slower, but even more intense. Time lost all meaning, but when he finally felt his balls draw up, Gibbs stopped and they both pulled away from him. Before he could vocalize a protest, Tony found himself flipped over onto his back. He was sideways on the bed and with a slight push from Gibbs and a pull from McGee, when several pillows were shoved under his butt Tony found himself with his head hanging off the edge of the bed.

 

A quick addition of fresh lube and Gibbs entered him with one stroke, deliberately hitting his prostate. Tony howled and Tim used that moment to bury his cock back in Tony's mouth. He'd tried before to swallow Tim down all the way, but this new angle made it easier.

 

Head hanging off the bed, mouth occupied, all Tony could see was a very close-up view of Tim's legs. Somehow, without him realizing it, they'd wedged his hands under the pillows so he couldn't touch himself. Unable to see, or move, he could only feel. Three cocks were now the center of his world, the two working him over and his own, hard and leaking as it bounced with every thrust.

 

Wanting to come, needing to come, he sucked harder, knowing that Gibbs would reward him. Sure enough, as soon as Tim gave a shout, his legs were lifted slightly and the action increased. He was close, so close, then Tim reached down and tugged on his nipples and he felt his body explode with pleasure. Gibbs slammed into him a few more times before being pulled along with Tony.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Riding the aftershocks, Tony was vaguely aware of Gibbs and McGee pulling out of him and of being moved around. By the time he could open his eyes, he was laying on the bed the right way and Tim was washing both he and Gibbs.

 

When McGee was done, he just tossed the washcloth onto the floor before climbing into bed with them. With Tim on one side and Gibbs on the other, Tony felt totally content. Remembering the first time they'd done this, he smiled. "Waffles in the morning, right?"

 

Tony had been hogging more than his share of the pillows and Tim tugged one out from under him, quickly getting comfortable, too. "You bet, waffles it is."

 

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this, even if McGee made him help with the dishes. "Good night, guys."

 

"Night, Tony."

 

"Go to sleep, DiNozzo."

 

Yep, definitely.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
